


Filthy Souls

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bondage, Cute, M/M, Sex, dom!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pointless sex fic with Stiles being pretty much using filthy language to get under Derek's skin. Its slightly cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm pretty damn proud of this filth. It's disgustingly sappy at the end and I about died writing it. Read at your own risk.

Stiles knotted the last knot on the thick black rope that held Derek's arms behind his back. It was looped tight around his upper arms, knotted between the two and then pulled down so the rope wrapped around his wrists, holding him in place so his hands didn't touch anything they weren't suppose to.

"I think I did it." Stiles smiled and looked at his work.

Derek flexed his arms and Stiles wanted to yell because he had finally knotted the rope so Derek couldn't escape like the other times.

"It's perfect." Stiles practically purred as he ran his hands over Derek's back muscles that were mashed together in a painful position.

Derek didn't make a sound as Stiles gently nibbled on his ear and he didn't move as Stiles moved his hands down the front of Derek's chest.

"God, Derek. You look gorgeous all tied up." Stiles kissed the side of his neck.

Derek's breathing hitched as Stiles worked his hand around Derek's side and to the front of his jeans. He didn't unbutton them or stick his hand between the fabric. He licked slowly at Derek's neck and held onto the fabric of his crouch, not moving it as he felt Derek's cock twitch under his hand.

"Hmm, Derek. I love that I don't have to touch you more than this to get you all worked up. Look at you, panting pathetically. It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Stiles moved around to face Derek, smiling at the man before kissing him carefully as to not get Derek too worked up.

"You're so silent tonight, Derek. What's wrong?"

Derek only stared at him, casting his eyes down after a moment.

"Oh, you know what you did, don't you? Tell me, tell me what you did."

Derek shook his head, biting down on his lips to show he wasn't speaking. Stiles knew Derek would talk though. He knew Derek couldn't resist speaking knowing what would happen if he stayed silent.

"Derek," Stiles purred, gripping his boyfriends face hard in his hand, jerking it up so that they were touching noses. "Tell me what you did. Tell me why you're getting punished tonight."

"I didn't answer your phone call."

"Yes?" Stiles smiled viciously at him. "I knew you knew. Why didn't you answer the call? What was too important that you couldn't pick up and tell me you were busy and you'd call later? Hmm? What kept your attention?"

Stiles loved the position he had Derek in, loved having his boyfriend sit on his feet with his knees out in front of him. He loved that Derek couldn't touch him, couldn't stop him from straddling his lap and grinding down on his crotch. He loved watching Derek's entire face scrunch up with pleasure as he brought friction between them.

"Tell me what kept your attention." Stiles asked again as he sucked on Derek's collar.

"I- there was nothing. I didn't answer." 

"You ignored me?" Stiles played hurt and stopped moving his hips.

"I- there was- I was jogging." Derek finished.

Stiles hummed and jerked his hips once, nice and hard, letting the sound of Derek whine fill his ears.

"I don't think I should let you come." Stiles stated, sliding off of his lap.

Derek didn't protest, just closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on slowing his breathing.

"I think instead I should fuck you. I should fuck you nice and slow, let you feel how painfully hard your dick will get. I should fuck you and not touch you at all, just let you feel me slide into you and out. How does that sound?"

Derek's jaw clenched and as hard as he tried to control his breathing, it sped up.

"Maybe I should jerk off in front of you. Maybe I should make you watch me hold my dick, the one you can't touch at all. Would that remind you to answer my call next time?" Stiles moved from the bed and looked down at Derek.

Slowly, he removed his underwear, letting the band push his cock down before the underwear were down farther and his cock sprang up. Stiles laughed as Derek made a low growling noise.

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to lay down in front of you. I'm going to lay down and slide my legs apart and hold my cock in my hands. And then," Stiles climbed back into the bed and sucked on Derek's ear lobe knowing how much it drove him crazy. "And then," he whispered to him. "Slowly, so, so agonizingly slow, I'm going to move my fingers down until they touch my rim. I'll pull my cheeks apart so you can see. And you will watch every second of it. You'll watch me finger myself and you won't look away or even blink. And once you watch me leak precome, you'll beg me, Derek. You'll beg me to touch you. But I won't. I won't touch you until you apologize. You'll tell me how sorry you are for missing my call. You'll beg me to forgive you for missing our anniversary dinner. You'll cry out and try to move against the bed to relieve some of that painful ache in your crotch, but it won't work."

"Stiles," Derek breathed his name as he his chest rose and fell quickly.

"Derek," Stiles smiled at him and ran the back of his hand down Derek's face letting the chill settle over his boyfriend. "You look so good like this. Derek, you look so perfect, coming undone for me like this. After three years, I still have this affect on you. It's the most perfect thing."

Derek nudged his head against Stiles hand hoping for more touching, but Stiles moved away listening to Derek whimper.

"Maybe I'll use this. Pretend it's your cock pushing into me." Stiles couldn't help the filthy smirk that fell over his face as he held up the toy

"I'm not going to beg, Stiles." Derek watched Stiles with careful eyes as he tried to convince himself that he wouldn't fall to such low levels. 

"Oh, you will, Derek. After an hour, it'll become too much. You'll beg me. You won't be able to stop begging me until you are satisfied and you get your release. Derek, oh, will you beg."

"I won't." Derek tried to sound strong and unaffected, but his voice wavered as Stiles laid out in front of him.

Stiles licked his lips until they dribbled with spit knowing how much it got under Derek's skin.

It was one of his favorite things, getting under his skin. He loved the way Derek's nose flared and his muscles flexed as he tried not to be affected by Stiles. He loved the way Derek stared at him and watched like he absolutely hated Stiles. It drove Stiles crazy just knowing he could affect the man with so little effort.

Stiles spread his legs wide, watching Derek's face twitch as he stroked his cock lazily. He looks to Derek's cock and grinned as he saw how red he looked, saw how wet his legs were from the precome.

"God, do you know what you do to me, Derek?" Stiles threw his head back and stopped his hand movement, letting the warmth in his crotch fall back into an ache.

He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to wait for Derek. He wanted to drive the man insane.

"What do I do to you, Stiles?" Derek whispered, his voice barely controlled at all.

"You drive me crazy. Absolutely insane. Derek, I don't even have to touch myself. I just have to get one look at you and I'm about to come my pants. You, just everything about you," stiles sighed.

Moving his hand down, he circled his rim watching Derek's eyes fall away from his to follow the movement. Stiles grabbed the lube with his other hand and popped the bottle open. Moving the bottle down toward his hole, he squirted the liquid onto his fingers and immediately pushed two fingers inside him ignoring how cold the live felt.

"I wish this were you, Derek." Stiles whispered as he moved his fingers.

Derek didn't let his eyes leave Stiles' fingers. He watched him move his fingers in and out, watched him scissor himself. He swallowed hard, the vein in his neck popping when Stiles slipped another finger in.

"If you beg me, maybe, Derek, maybe I'll let you fuck me. I'll let you fuck me into the mattress like you want to. I know you want to, but you hate begging. I know you hate it. It makes you feel so weak, but it turns me on. It's perfect hearing you beg for me. I love the way it sounds tumbling out of your mouth like its your last breath on earth and you have to tell me how much you need me, how much your life depends on me."

Derek whimpers like a kicked puppy when Stiles pulls his fingers out quickly and the loud, sloppy sound filled the room. It's hard to not come his brains out as he listened to Derek breathing hard and practically falling apart at the seams.

"It won't take much, Derek. I'm so close to just coming everywhere. I'd love it if it were you fucking me into oblivion. But I can so it alone if you don't want to help me."

Stiles was trying to help Derek. He stalled as long as possible before he shoved the dildo into his ass. He knew how possessive Derek was, knew he didn't like the toy near him unless he was the one putting it there. Derek growled at Stiles as he held it.

"I won't stop once I start moving this, Derek. Now is your chance to stop me. You know what needs to be said and how to-"

"Please, Stiles." Derek broke, looking down at his lap. "Stiles." Derek whimpered his name almost making Stiles give in without his apology.

"Please what? What is it, Derek?"

"Please don't. I'm- I'm sorry." Derek looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Stiles wanted to cry as the look Derek sent him. It was almost like Derek had been shot as his eyes bored into Stiles'. His entire body slouched into submission.

"Please, Stiles. Please. I'm sorry." Derek whispered to his boyfriend.

Stiles smiled at him and threw the toy away, moving to Derek. Kissing him forcefully, Stiles took Derek's face in his hands.

"You're so cute," Stiles laughed between kisses. "You always do that. You know I can't stand the puppy eyes and whispered apologies."

Derek greedily accepted the kissed, practically drinking them in.

"I really am sorry I missed dinner." Derek panted when Stiles pulled away.

"Err." Stiles looked away for a moment like he was guilty, redness coloring his cheeks further. "It's okay. I kind of forgot anyway." He shrugged.

Derek stared at him in disbelief before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Stiles looked at him skeptically for a moment.

"I think I really broke you this time. Are you okay?" Stiles poked him in the shoulder, but it only caused Derek to laugh louder, shaking the bed. "Derek?" Stiles put his hands on Derek's face and pulled their foreheads together. "Are you okay?"

With a chuckle, Derek nodded at him.

"I'm fine. I'm just so damn in love with you." He said fondly.

Stiles hummed and kissed his nose.

"I love you, too. Now, let's frick frack so I can eat. I'm starving."

Derek smiled and shook was head at his boyfriend.

"What?" Stiles asked him.

"I don't know how you can go from filthy, completely illegal talk to saying 'frick frack'."

"It's all a part of the Stilinski charm." Stiles smirked.

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles quickly, letting their noses bump together.

"I love you, you asshole."

"And I love you, you dick."

"Ugh, always the innuendos with you."

"Hey, you stared it with asshole." 

"I'm not having sex with you." Derek rolled his eyes. "Untie me so I can go eat. You can stay here and pleasure yourself, but I can't put up with you anymore."

"Oh, but honey, I'm just getting started!" Stiles called as Derek wiggled his way off the bed and walked away from the room with his arms still tied together. "I guess you'll be eating like that because I'm not coming down there until I've come my brains out!" Stiles yelled.

Stiles sat alone in the room hoping Derek would walk back into the room, but when he didn't, Stiles sighed and climbed off the bed heading down to the kitchen where Derek tried to open a takeout container with his teeth.

Stiles didn't complain when Derek fucked his brains out after dinner against the counter, breaking a plate and chipping the granite counter in the process. Stiles only complained the next morning when he couldn't walk, but laying in bed with Derek was even better than whatever he could do out of bed.


End file.
